El tren fantasma
by Gatty8
Summary: Especial de Halloween. Nuestra banda toma un tren para regresar a casa, pero este tren tendra algo muy peculiar que jamas se hubieran imaginado.


**Muy bien, este es un fan fic que tenia perdido hace mucho y por fin lo he recopilado. **

**Los personajes de Gorillaz no me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión.**

El tren fantasma

El concierto había terminado y nuestra banda estaba dispuesta a irse a su casa; pero para mala suerte de todos, el auto ya no estaba allí. Murdoc maldijo su suerte y al desgraciado que le haya robado el auto lo pagaría. No tuvieron otra opción que tener que ir a pie, a ninguno le gustaba la idea y 2D sugirió tomar un taxi a lo que Murdoc se negó, no quería pagar un taxi por dos razones: no quería tomarlo por que odiaba esos taxis y no tenía dinero a la mano. A las tres horas de caminar se detuvieron a descansar el peliazul, la nipona y el afroamericano.

-¿Qué les pasa? Vamos todavía queda mucho por recorrer- dijo el satanista.

-Muds, estamos cansados- murmuró 2D- No podemos caminar mas, mira a Noodle no podrá dar otros pasos-

Noodle estaba que se iba a tirar al suelo, entonces Russel la sostiene con delicadeza y la carga en su espalda, no tuvieron mas remedio que continuar caminando a regañadientes ¿Cómo era posible que Murdoc no le importara el bienestar de la banda? Era su líder debería de actuar como al y velar siempre por el bien de sus compañeros, pero por desgracia eso no era lo que Murdoc era en si. Sólo le interesaba el dinero y la fama, nunca desde que se formaron como banda mostró una preocupación hacia ellos.

De repente, los cuatro divisan las escaleras que conducen hacia un metro según lo que decía el letrero de la parte de arriba de la escaleras.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos el metro?- opinó 2D- Estoy muy cansando de tanto caminar Muds-

-Por favor Murdoc-san- insistió Noodle- No quiero caminar mas-

-Si nos hace caminar otros kilómetros más haré que no puedas caminar durante meses- amenazo Russel a Murdoc.

-Esta bien, esta bien- refunfuñó Murdoc- Vamos a tomar el metro. Si es que pasa uno a estas horas, lo cual dudo mucho, ya verán que se arrepentirán de esto-

Cuando bajaron por las escaleras vieron que en la estación estaba todo vacío. Noodle le estaba dando un poco de miedo cuando se bajó de la espalda de Russel, el afroamericano pensó que seguramente era por que era muy tarde y por eso nadie entraba; sin embargo, tuvo que descartar esa teoría cuando vio que no había nadie en la cabina de boletos y el letrero decía: "CERRADO".

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vámonos de aquí- soltó Murdoc, da una media vuelta para dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Estaba a punto de irse de vuelta a la escalera, cuando un ruido lo detuvo, era de un tren que se acercaba a gran velocidad que se detuvo en la estación levantando mucho polvo y botando humo verde. El tren brillaba como si fuera de plata y echaba humo verde a su alrededor, parecía uno de esos trenes viejos de hace varios siglos, las ventanas estaban rotas y las puertas parecían oxidadas.

Los cuatro se acercaron hacia el tren como si estuvieran hipnotizados, las puertas se abrieron y cuando se cerraron se preguntaron como habían entrado, era como si de verdad una fuerza paranormal los hubiera atraído hacia el tren. El interior, estaba todo de blanco, no había nadie allí, las luces parpadeaban mucho y la banda estaba comenzando a asustarse demasiado con eso.

-¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?- gritó Murdoc.

Las luces parpadearon y esta vez mas fuertes, el tren comenzó a andar a una velocidad tan increíble que no se veía el paisaje por las ventanas.

_Bienvenidos al tren fantasma, su primer viaje será el ultimo_dijo una voz que venia de la nada _Ahora Gorillaz disfruten de su viaje hacia el final._La voz sonaba muy macabra y fantasmal.

Noodle se asustó demasiado al escuchar esa voz y se fue corriendo por los vagones del tren hasta llegar al último seguida de 2D, Russel y Murdoc que fueron tras ella. La nipona intentaba abrir la puerta del vagón; pero no se abría, Russel la detuvo diciéndole que sería muy peligroso, se notaba que Noodle estaba demasiado desesperada por querer salir de allí.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Russel-san. Tengo miedo-

-El tren va muy veloz, si salimos podríamos morir Noodle- le explicó Russel tratando de calmarla.

De repente, el tren comienza a temblar, Noodle se espanta aun mas por eso, así que todos se van hacia el otro vagón; pero cuando Noodle estaba por pasar al otro lado, el vagón se estaba separando. 2D al ver lo que pasaba, extiende su mano para agarrarla al igual que Noodle que estira su brazo; pero ninguno logra alcanzar la mano del otro, es ahí donde, sin previo aviso, el vagón donde estaba Noodle se separa alejándose del tren.

-¡2D-SANNNNN!- gritaba Noodle mientras el vagón se perdía entre la oscuridad.

Russel estaba a punto de saltar, si no fuera por Murdoc y 2D que lo alejaron de la puerta hubiera muerto al ver la velocidad en el que iba el tren. El afroamericano no se creía lo que estaba pasando, Noodle ya no estaba con ellos, estaba tan furioso que golpeo fuertemente las paredes del vagón y agarró fuertemente a 2D del cuello.

-¡¿Por qué no la agarraste? ¡¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?- dijo mientras le apretaba fuertemente el cuello.

-Basta Russ- intervino Murdoc separándolo de 2D- No es un buen momento para ahorcarlo, debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí-

El peliazul se agarraba el cuello por el dolor, Murdoc nota que Russel le había dejado marcas en su cuello. Pasaron solo unos segundos para que el baterista se calmara y el cantante estaba un poco lejos de Russel por temor a ser ahorcado de nuevo; el satanista pensaba la manera de poder salir, el tren iba a la velocidad de la luz según él, la única forma de salir tendría que ser si el tren se detuviera.

-Hay que detener el tren- propuso finalmente Murdoc- Así lograremos salir de aquí y buscaremos a Noodle-

2D y Russel lo pensaron un segundo, era la única opción que tenían antes de que fuera tarde, aceptaron hacerlo con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Noodle sana y salva.

Estaban a dos pasos de irse al otro vagón, cuando de repente, unos brazos largos y fantasmales aparecieron en las ventanas atravesándolas hasta llegar a donde estaban los tres, ellos salieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba la puerta del otro vagón, cuando llegaron, 2D y Murdoc pudieron pasar al otro lado; pero Russel no lo logro por que los brazos lo agarraron a él antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta y en ese momento, el vagón se separó del tren perdiéndose de vista al igual que el de Noodle.

-¡QUE HAREMOS AHORA! PERDIMOS A RUSSEL Y A NOODLE! ¡ACABAREMOS COMO ELLOS ANTES DE LLEGAR A DETENER EL TREN!- 2D estaba de los nervios, Murdoc tuvo que darle unas cuantas cachetadas para que volviera a estar en si.

-Escúchame, vamos a lograr detener el tren así sea lo ultimo que hagamos. No nos vamos a detener por eso-

-Pero…-

-Dije que no nos vamos a detener, ahora muévete face-ache-

Ambos ingleses siguieron hacia adelante encontrándose a su paso un vagón lleno de fantasmas que intentaron atraparlos, otro lleno de insectos y cosas muy desagradables, asquerosas que no lo dejarían dormir por varios días.

Finalmente, habían llegado hasta donde debería estar el vagón que controlaba el tren: la locomotora, justo cuando estaban por abrir la puerta, el vagón tiembla y 2D se le atora la pierna en el vagón que había abierto un pequeño hueco con su pie. Murdoc abre la puerta y pasa al otro lado rápidamente, el vagón donde estaba 2D se iba separando, el satanista miraba lo ocurrido y no iba a dejar que 2D le ocurriera lo mismo que a Russel y a Noodle.

-Face-ache, toma mi mano- dijo Murdoc estirando la mano para que 2D pudiera alcanzarlo.

-No lo voy a lograr, sálvate tu- murmuró 2D tratando de salir.

Murdoc intentó estirar la mano lo suficiente para que 2D pudiera alcanzarlo. Fue inútil, el vagón se separó y Murdoc pudo ver como lo perdía de vista: parecía tan lenta la escena como en una película.

Cada vez la velocidad aumentaba, Murdoc fue hacia el conductor, al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta, era un esqueleto vestido con ropas viejas de un conductor de trenes, sus ojos agujerados saltaban chispas de fuego y se rió de una manera malévola al ver a Murdoc.

-_Espero que hayan disfrutado del paseo. Por que será el último_-

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡No solo perdí a los miembros de mi banda! ¡Perdí a los seres que mas amaba! ¡Eran mi familia y tu hiciste todo esto!-

-_Mala suerte para ellos y para ti, este será tu final_-

La velocidad aumento tanto que Murdoc casi se sale del tren (o al menos de lo que quedaba por que solo estaba quedando la locomotora), entonces, comenzó a sentir un calor horrible como si del infierno se tratara, las paredes comenzaron a ponerse rojas hasta obtener una forma desagradable como si fuera la carne cortada. Murdoc no creía lo que veía, el conductor seguía riéndose de forma malévola a medida que la velocidad y el calor aumentaban.

_"Ya no me queda nada, 2D, Russel, Noodle. Me uniré con ustedes. Espero que pueda verlos otra vez para decirles cuanto los aprecio, somos una banda, somos una familia''_ pensaba Murdoc.

El final del túnel, llegaban al final del túnel, eso era lo que pensaba ¿Qué había del otro lado del túnel? No se quedaría para averiguarlo, fue en ese segundo en que Murdoc se soltó y cayó en una plena oscuridad sin fondo.

…

Se levanta y respira agitadamente, estaba sudando mucho, miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta que estaba en su Winnebago, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño. El satanista se sintió aliviado por eso, nada había sido real. Se levanta, sale de su Winnebago y se dirige hacia arriba por donde estaría la cocina. Allí encontró a Russel haciendo el desayuno, Noodle sentada en la mesa y 2D agarrándose la cabeza por sus migrañas.

-Me alegra encontrarlos aquí- murmuró Murdoc al entrar pasando sobre 2D.

-Murdoc-san. ¿Estas enfermo?- preguntó con curiosidad Noodle al ver que Murdoc estaba de buen humor.

-No Noodle, estoy bien, mejor que nunca-

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos por el nuevo comportamiento de Murdoc, aunque no duro mucho ya que al día siguiente volvió a ser el despreciable y odioso satanista que tanto conocen.

Fuera de los Kong Studios, justamente en la entrada, se encontraba una pequeña figura con una muñeca de trapo en su mano abrazándola fuertemente mientras sonreía mirando el edificio.

-Fue divertido mientras duró. Adiós Kong Studios, hasta luego Murdoc Niccals. Ya es hora de irnos a casa Mippo-

Y así desaparece entre la oscuridad de la noche sin dejar ningún rastro alguno.

FIN

* * *

No me dio tiempo de darles las correcciones correspondientes, pero jamas en la vida seria capaz de dejar de escribir un especial de Halloween.

FELIZ HALLOWEEN Y HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOODLE!


End file.
